Blends of resinous materials have been manufactured and sold for a substantial plurality of years particularly when used as coating compositions. For a prolong period of time, experimentations were conducted to determine the feasibility of electrodepositing films from aqueous dispersions of blends of resinous material to electrically conductive metallic surfaces. It is frequently desirable to use a blend of a cross-linkable polymeric material with a cross-linking agent so that when the two components are deposited on the metallic surface, the entire composition can be converted to the cross-linked state by the application of heat such as by baking.